Mine (levixoc)
by Nutellapb
Summary: When a new member of the Survey Corps joins do you automatically say hi and become new friends? No. Yuri Lin has been Survey Corps for years, now that a newbie goes by the name by Levi has join without any training or been in the Cadets unit. Of course Yuri sweet and kind person accepts Levi without questioning. See what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

The name is Yuri Lin and I'm twenty three and I'm part of The Scouts Legion/The Survey Corps whatever your ass feels comfortable in. I was only eighteen when I join The Scouts Legion only for my parents who died in a murders attack. They wouldn't let me join because they thought I would die but here I am in living flesh.

"So who's this guy that we have to pick up again?" I said to Petra. This girl is sweet in the inside but rough in the outside. Just like me. I'm sweet and kind but kill when needed.

"His name is Levi." She said. "His a criminal."

Levi.. I could of sworn I've heard the name. We were on our way to pick this guy up near the end of Wall Maria. Maybe his a nice guy I thought. The trip was long even though we we're riding in a carriage. The carriage came to a complete stop, both me and Petra got out.

The building was normal. The sign held Eldo's Bakery. A bakery?

"Are you sure his here?" I asked Petra. She quickly nodded. "Yes captain." Yes I'm more powerful than her. Just below captain Le (before Erwin. I made it up). I open the door to the bakery and saw a couple of people sitting down talking silently but as soon as we walked in there was silence.

"Oh! Captain Yuri! Welcome! Welcome! Come and sit! I know that guy you're looking is here but in the back I'll go and get him! Here! Here! Is a nice cup of coffee for you two sweet ladies!" A man approached us with a happy attitude.

"Thank you. You are very kind." I said taking the cup of coffee and sitting down in chair.

"Sit Petra." I smile. "Please Petra I don't have to tell you things you know." I smile and she smiled back and took the other cup of coffee.

A few minutes later I was getting inpatient. That's the one thing about I loose patients quickly. I got up and I walked over to where the counter was. Behind the counter was the back room.

"Sir, I don't think we're aloud back there." Petra's voice sounded concerned. Ignoring her, I open the door to find the man who gave us coffee tied up. I quick led came to him untied him and uncovered his mouth.

"Thank you! The guy tied me up and left! I'm sorry!" He pointed to the door.

"It's fine. How does the guy look like?" I said.

"His very short and has short black hair and bored expression." He said.

I nodded and got up.

"Petra don't send word to Erwin just yet. Anyways we'll have till tomorrow." I said. "Look outside and near the building."

"Yes Sir!" She saluted and left.

"Did you see what way he was going?" I asked.

"Left! Probably to the wall of rose. That's where he came from. You know the underground city," he said.

I thanked the baker and an apology for what had happen.

I open the door and saw that it was an ally. Thinking really smart I knew this guy was pretty smart. He knew that we would look for him. He couldn't gone so far, it's only been 3-5 minutes? Running wouldn't get you so far.

I walking around I looked around. Then up. Luckily I had my 3MG. I used it to get up and saw no one up but I saw everything from this building.

Noticing someone run away from the bakery, black haired and short. Bingo! There's the guy. Jumping from the building onto the next. Landing perfectly fine. The guy was really fast. Why was he running.

"Levi!" I screamed he turned to look at me and kept running. Jumping off the building and following him.

"Levi!? We're not going to anything bad!" I said. Running faster I tackled him down.

Both of us made an "offss" sound.

He flipped over to try to fight me but I got him. Too soon? He flipped us over landing me in the ground and him in the top.

"Levi. Please just listen. We're taking you to the Survey Corps.. Nothing bad." I said trying to move. Nothing worked.

His bored expression hit me hard.

"Would you stay still!" He yelled. I stopped and he looked at me.

"I don't want to join the corps, it's pointless."

This my chance I thought I kneed him in the ribs and kicked him hard away from me. He was on the floor hurting.

"I'm a captain and you will do what I say." I said in a harsh tone. Petra came running towards us. Just in time I thought.

"Captain!" She yelled.

"Good you're here, take him in the handcuff for me." I said.

"Yes sir!" She said and handcuffed him quickly.

This guy Levi gives me headaches.

Sooooo what do you think?! Is this good or nah?! Tell me! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in front of my desk filling out paper work. Meanwhile one of my best friends who turn out to be my friend after what happen when we met was sitting by the window.  
"Hey Levi. Do you still hate me from kicking you in the ribs?" I asked Levi who was sipping his usual tea. He made "hmp" noice.  
"Don't start with shit with me." He said.  
"I'm pretty sure it only happen to us two." I said. Finishing the paperwork, I walked over to Levi who was watching the new members of the recon corps.  
"Tch. Get away from me." He said.  
I laughed a little and hugged him from behind. He spazzed out, he never liked a hug I wouldn't blame him.  
"Yuri! Stop!" He yelled. He some how flipped me over and I landed on the flour.  
"I can see you learn something huh?" I asked. He looked at me with a serious face but I just smiled. I got up and walked back towards him.  
"If you want your ass on the floor, I suggest not come towards me again."  
I kept walking and I was face to face with him. He put his tea and pushed me into the wall. His hands are besides my head both in each side. Bad move.  
"Oh Levi." I said. I touched his cheeck with my hand. He looked at me totally distracted. His bored eyes lighted up with the sound of my voice.  
"You should not to leave your body so defenseless you know." I said. "Because I can do this!" With that I punched his shoulder hard and he fell don't.  
"Shit!" He said. "Why did you that fuck face?!" He was on the floor holding his shoulder.  
"I don't go down without a fight." I said. Suddenly the other open to reveal Petra.  
"Corporal Levi!" She said running towards him.  
Ah Petra, she totally fell in love with the guy. But Levi has told me many times that he never liked her in that way. (Sorry!) the only girl who he likes died many years ago when he was only a teen.  
"Sir what happen?!" She asked.  
"Just a little lesson. Are the new soldiers still outside?" I asked.  
"Yes sir! They are waiting to be put in the right squad." I nodded.  
"C'mon Levi, don't show the weak side of you to the newbies." I said. He got up and nodded. I touched his hurt shoulder.  
"Sorry." I whispered. He nodded again and left without saying another word.  
"Ah! Petra! I almost forgot tot tell you, is there still some of your famous tea?!" I asked.  
Her whole face lighted up in matter of seconds. "Yes sir! Would care for a cup?"  
"Yes. Bring it here to my room. I'll talk to the new soldiers meanwhile it cools down." I said. She saluted and left. I open the door to reveal Levi's dead eyes.  
"Ah!" I said. "Damn it Levi! You'll scare people at night." I said. He made a small smile. Which is weird as fuck.  
"Come, we need to meet the new soldiers." I said.  
"Who else would meet the dumb brats." He said.  
Ignoring him I walked outside the castle that is home to recon corps. All the new soldiers saw Levi and I. They all isntantly stopped talking and made a single file line.  
"My name is Yuri Lin and I'm captain of the recon corps. Today I thank you for been brave soldiers, thank you also sacrificing your life to humanity. Today is a scary day for you guys. But when fighting titans you must not think of fear. For fear is just fear itself. You'll be put into different squads. Corporal Levi here is the special squad which only the best and picked only by Levi are in. I want to know each of your names. It won't be good if I don't know your name and you died fighting. Thank you for join the team." I said.  
"Could I leave now?" Levi asked. I smile devilish.  
"Who here is in the top ten?" I asked. A few raised there hands.  
"Are you intrested in any?" I asked Levi. His boring eyes were on me. In fact I'm just a little taller than Levi which I find quite amusing.  
There was a rave black hair girl with the same face expression of Levi, a blonde tall guy with which look like powerful arms, a short and sweet girl with the biggest blue eyes ever, a green eyed boy who's hair hasn't been cut correctly, I tall horse face guy who seems quite angry at the green eyes guy and a tall girl with redish and brown eyes.  
"No." He simply said. I shrugged and let him walked away.  
"Good. I see many of you join us instead of the cowards who join the military police." I said. Someone of them laughed.  
"Lance here will give you guys uniforms and your new squads. Thank you again. Now I must go and finished up some work. They all saluted and I nodded. Walking away towards the castle I know that Levi is already in my room waiting.  
He only talks to Petra and I. He hates taking to other people. I don't get it but he's okay, in my books I think he's adorable in some ways doesn't mean I like him or anything haha.  
"Oi, Yuri. Do you hate me?" He asked as I enter my room.  
"Levi why would I hate you?" I said closing the door and locking it. I don't need interruption by Petra. Looking at my desk she already brought my tea which was halfway finished.  
"Really Levi you drunk my tea?" I asked. He didn't say anything. Instead he sat on my bed.  
"I enjoy Petra's tea more than you do." He said.  
"I was just outside for 10 minutes, no big deal." I said. I picked up the cup and drank some.  
"Tch, that's filthy why would you do that?" He asked. I ignored him for once.  
"Levi, I know you better than anyone else. Well I know some things about you, something's people don't know. But you're clean always so might not as well drink from something you drunk already?" I said. He ignored he and layed on my bed. Taking of my green cloak and hanging it in cloak rack. I walked over to my bed.  
"Could I possibly laid on my bed." I said. He moved over to the end of the bed where the wall hit. I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling.  
"Tomorrow is another expedition right?" Levi asked.  
"Yes. We're taking the new soldiers with us too." I turn to my side to see Levi's face. His same face bored into me. Like always it makes me smile. I smiled at him and he just blushed slightly. Did levi just blushed?!  
"Why are you staring at me?" I said.  
"Why are YOU staring at me?" He mocked me.  
"Touché." I said.

Falling asleep wasn't my intention. Levi in other hand he also fell asleep. Opening my eyes and looking straight was that I saw a uniform on front of me. I felt an arm around me and head on top. It was Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so thank you for reading! And let me clearly things up. First Eren didn't transforms to his titan form yet. He will soon! Second thing is Yuri (the main character) is the captain for now. Later he gives it to Erwin. She couldn't take the pressure and everyone dying in her command wasn't helping. Ps Levi's lover who died long time ago is fake. Of course he likes Yuri. LURI. Pps I'm going to have a long triangle. How does that sound!? ErenxLevixYuri omg. I'll let you read now! Love u lots.

...

"Would you stop moving?" Levi's sleepy voice came to me.

"Sorry." I spoke. I got closer to him. Hugged him basically.

"Tch. Why are you hugging me?" He said. Putting his hand on my head a pushing me away.

"You feel like a teddy bear." I said. He pushed even more again. Ouch.

"Levi, stop pushing me away." He ignore me and pushed me more until I fell off the bed and landing on the floor.

Levi got up and walked up to the window. It was still day probably around three or four in the afternoon. Which means we missed lunch. Petra wouldn't bother me, she knows me when I lock the door.

"Get up." Levi said. I looked at him angry. Yes he was ordering me?! The captain?!

"No." I said. "I'm ranked higher than you. You would do as I say not the other way around. That doesn't work."

He turn to look at me completely in shock. This is the first time I stood up for myself against Levi. Guess who didn't like? Levi yeah.

"Hmm pathetic." He said.

"Quite funny really. Now you know what else is funny? Running 50 laps." I said. Levi turned from the window to look at me. He walked closer to me and looked up to my face.

"I hate you sometimes shit face. But in other times I like you." He said.

I smiled.

"That makes me happy." I said. His face changed and he ignore the comment. He left the room.

"Oh Levi." I whispered. Was I really falling for this idiot?

"Sir!" I jumped at the sound of Petra's voice.

"Yes what is it?" I said. Petra stood there with the boy I saw earlier.

"This is Eren Jaeger! He has something to talk to you about."

"Thank you Petra. You can go now." I said. I moved towards my desk and sat down.

"Sit Eren please." I said. "What do you want to talk about?"

He sat down and looked nervous.

"Ah. Let's start easy shall we? My name is Yuri Lin and I'm twenty six. I join the scouts because I thought it was unfair that humanity was loosing. I wanted to win." I smiled.

"I'm more than a captain you know. I hate sending soldiers out to their death but also I thought that they already gave their hearts to humanity. I still feel bad. Don't you? Of course. Everyone does, it's something hard. But what about you Eren? What's your story?" He blushed like crazy and he was about to speak when the door open revealing Levi. Eren turned around to see Levi and sunk more into the chair.

"What is it Levi?" I asked him. His eyes shinned at my words( cheesy as fuck)

"Who's this?" He asked. Eren quickly stood up and saluted him. And Levi didn't care.

"Eren has something important to tell me. He was about to speak when you came." I said.

"Ah, yes. I just wanted to tell you that I completed the laps." He came over to my desk and leaned over to the wall that was near it.

"Continue Eren." I said nodding to Levi. Eren sat down properly and began to speak.

"Yes well. I have a special power that could help humanity."

My looked at him with intrest.

"Special power?" Levi bored in.

"Ah yes. I have the ability to turn into a titan." He said. "It's titan shifting, and I can turn to a titan. But the other titans see me as a enemy."

I put my hands on the desk just waiting for Levi to reply to this. He didn't at all.

"How many times have you turn to titan?" I asked.

"Twice. I sealed the whole in Trost." He said.

"Oh, yes. I do know you. The military police wanted you right? But Erwin got you in time. I must thank him. He told me about you. Thing is I've be wandering a few things. That they're might be more humans like you that turn into a titan and just disguise as one of us. Like the colossal and armor titan, thing is you don't know who they are. Another thing is why are the doing this." I spoke softly.

"Don't stress over it. You'll turn into Hanji." Levi's voice sounded dull and stupid.

"I might turn into her, if it means saving humanity." I said. "Thank you Eren, it means a lot. You can go now."

Eren saluted and left.

"How was your run? Did you enjoy it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hm, funny you asked. I did enjoy it." He said.

"You know Levi, I hate it when you lie to me. It's something I hate about humans. They lie all the time, it quite sad you know." I said and shuffling all the paper work.

Out of the sudden Levi stomped his hands on my desk making me jump and look at his face that was so close to me.

"I'm not like them, those idiots. Why are you calling me a liar?" He said.

"It seems that you were gone for ten minutes. I don't think you did the laps." I said softly looking at him in the eyes.

We made eye contact for at least what ten minutes? My brown eyes into his grey eyes. His head was moving closer to mine. His forehead touched mine and noses brushed.

"What?" I asked.

"Quite. You're running the moment." He said. I silence quickly and his hand touched my chin. I couldn't help it but his lips were so close to me. I leaned even closer making our lips touch. Instantly Levi kissed me. I stood up and cupped his face and brought him closer.

"Damn shit face." He mumbled.


End file.
